Opening 01: Mune ga doki doki
Siguiente Opening Mune ga doki doki es el primer opening de la serie que va desde el episodio 001 hasta el episodio 030. Sinopsis Conan aparece en el universo, después aparece con un monopatín esquivando cosas: balones, piedras, cajas,etc. Después se le ve corriendo por un pasillo cuando ve que Ran va a caer porque las escaleras pues estas se rompieron,pero él le coge la mano justo a tiempo,después aparece en su casa buscando un libro pero le caen encima, Conan imita a Kogoro,después aparece con la liga juvenil de detectives y por último Ran le da un abrazo. Video |-|Video japonés = full|left|300 px |-|Video gallego = full|left|300 px Letra |-|Original = Hyakunen buri no seikimatsu nake to iwarete boku wa waratta hisakata buri no seikimatsu hiroi sekai e tobi dashite yuku Kodomo no koro ni wakari kaketeta koto ga otona ni natte wakaranai mama Eraku mo nai shi rippa demo nai wakatteru no wa mune no dokidoki kotae demo nai hontou demo nai shinjiteru no wa mune no dokidoki mune no dokidoki dake Kakkoii ka wa wakaranai kedo osae kirenai yume wo mitanda sakusen tatete jitto matsu yori kodomo no mama de butsukatte yuku Uchuu no hate ni hata wo tateta to shite mo uchuu no nazo wa wakaranai mama Eraku mo nai shi rippa demo nai wakatteru no wa mune no dokidoki kotae demo nai hontou demo nai shinjiteru no wa mune no dokidoki mune no dokidoki dake Eraku mo nai shi rippa demo nai wakatteru no wa mune no dokidoki kotae demo nai hontou demo nai shinjiteru no wa mune no dokidoki mune no dokidoki dake |-|Inglés = It's the end of a century after a hundred years; I was told to cry yet I laughed It's the end of a century after a long time; I'll dash out to a broad world Things that I was starting to understand when I was a child- I grew up and I still don't understand them I'm not remarkable I'm not even praiseworthy What I understand is the pounding in my chest It's not even the answer; it's not even true What I believe in is the pounding in my chest Only in the pounding of my chest I don't know if it's cool But I had an irrepressible dream Rather than pitching a plan and patiently waiting, I'll run into it still as a child Even if I raised a flag at the end of the universe I still don't understand the mystery of the universe I'm not remarkable I'm not even praiseworthy What I understand is the pounding in my chest It's not even the answer; it's not even true What I believe in is the pounding in my chest I'm not remarkable I'm not even praiseworthy What I understand is the pounding in my chest It's not even the answer; it's not even true What I believe in is the pounding in my chest Only in the pounding of my chest |-|Español = Es el fin de un siglo después de cien años, me dijeron que llorara, todavía me río Es el fin de un siglo después de mucho tiempo, voy a lanzarme a un mundo amplio Las cosas que yo estaba empezando a entender cuando yo era un niño Crecí y sigo sin entender No estoy notable Yo ni siquiera soy digno de alabanza Lo que yo entiendo es el golpeteo en el pecho Ni siquiera es la respuesta, sino que ni siquiera es cierto Lo que yo creo es el golpeteo en el pecho Sólo en el latido de mi pecho No sé si está bien, pero tuve un sueño irrefrenable En lugar de lanzar un plan y pacientemente esperar, voy a correr en ella todavía como un niño Incluso si levantaba una bandera en el extremo del universo Sigo sin entender el misterio del universo No estoy notable Yo ni siquiera soy digno de alabanza Lo que yo entiendo es el golpeteo en el pecho Ni siquiera es la respuesta, sino que ni siquiera es cierto Lo que yo creo es el golpeteo en el pecho No estoy notable Yo ni siquiera soy digno de alabanza Lo que yo entiendo es el golpeteo en el pecho Ni siquiera es la respuesta, sino que ni siquiera es cierto Lo que yo creo es el golpeteo en el pecho Sólo en el latido de mi pecho |-|Gallego = Un cento de anos pasou, o século chega a súa fin. Un cento de anos pasou, mandáronme chorar e eu rin. E pensei que a chave está... entre o Yan e o Yin E cando miro ó meu redor, o mundo está a agardar por min. E todo o que entender eu crin, cando aínda era un galopín. E todo o que entender eu crin, hoxe non me entra no maxín. Non, sobranceiro non son. Nin digno de devoción. Mais o son do corazón. É o que me guía con paixón. Respostas non quero, non. Tan só sentir ilusión. Pois o son do corazón é o que me guía con pai... É o que me guía con paixón. Curiosidades *En el Episodio 01 solo se escucha el audio de este Opening. *En el principio del Episodio 81 se puede ver a Conan cantando esta canción en el Karaoke. Imágenes Opening 1 ↑THE HIGH-LOWS↓ 1.jpg|Portada del CD Opening 1 ↑THE HIGH-LOWS↓ 2.jpg|Contraportada del CD Opening 1 ↑THE HIGH-LOWS↓ CD.jpg|CD Categoría:Openings